Conjure animals
Calls upon wild beasts for the caster to control Original D&D ''Conjure Animals''' / Animal Summoning I'' The spell is introduced in Supplement I: Greyhawk as a cleric spell. Anti-clerics can also use it. Druids can use an identical spell called Animal Summoning I, at a lower level, introduced in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry. Dragon Magazine #1 introduced this spell to the Illusionist spell list. * '''Spell Level 6 (cleric, anti-cleric, illusionist) or 4 (druid) * Duration 10 turns * Range 3" The caster conjures 1 large animal (elephant, rhino, hippo, etc.), 3 medium-sized animals (lions, tigers, bears, etc.), or six smaller animals (wolves, wild dogs, lynxes, etc.). The animals obey the caster. ''Animal Summoning II'' Introduced in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. * Spell Level 5 * Duration 20 turns * Range 6" The caster conjures 2 large animals (elephant, rhino, hippo, etc.), 6 medium-sized animals (lions, tigers, bears, etc.), or 12 smaller animals (wolves, wild dogs, lynxes, etc.). The animals obey the caster. ''Animal Summoning III'' Introduced in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. * Spell Level 6 * Duration 40 turns * Range 12" The caster conjures 4 large animals (elephant, rhino, hippo, etc.), 12 medium-sized animals (lions, tigers, bears, etc.), or 24 smaller animals (wolves, wild dogs, lynxes, etc.). The animals obey the caster. AD&D Conjure Animals Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a cleric spell. The caster conjures a number of HD of animals equal to their level (every +1 on an HD counts as 1/4 of an HD). The animals obey the caster for the duration of the spell, fighting whatever target the caster designates. DM's Advice: When the caster describes which HD category they summon, consult the following table. The creature's actual HD cost is represented in the table as well, and counts toward the total. Animal Summoning I Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster names a kind of animal they are seeking when they cast this spell. If such an animal is within the spell's range, the creatures come to the caster and follow the caster's direction for a single task (to fight alongside the caster, to help the caster complete a mission, to keep the druid safe, etc.). The caster can request up to three kinds of animals, until one responds to the summoning. The DM determines the probability of an animal type being within range. The spell can summon giant animals, but it cannot summon monsters such as gorgons, manticores, chimerae, dragons, etc. DM's Advice: If there is any chance for the animal to be found (ie, someone is not trying to locate a polar bear in the jungle or a mountain lion on the planes), you can use a straight percentile role to see if the animal is present. Common = 50%, Uncommon = 25%, Rare = 10%, Very Rare = 5%. Animals typically summonable by this spell include the below. Note that if the druid summons a creature of 4+ HD, the number summoned should be limited to 1d3. Animal Summoning II Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster names a kind of animal they are seeking when they cast this spell. If such an animal is within the spell's range, the creatures come to the caster and follow the caster's direction for a single task (to fight alongside the caster, to help the caster complete a mission, to keep the druid safe, etc.). The caster can request up to three kinds of animals, until one responds to the summoning. The DM determines the probability of an animal type being within range. The spell can summon giant animals, but it cannot summon monsters such as gorgons, manticores, chimerae, dragons, etc. Animal Summoning III Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster names a kind of animal they are seeking when they cast this spell. If such an animal is within the spell's range, the creatures come to the caster and follow the caster's direction for a single task (to fight alongside the caster, to help the caster complete a mission, to keep the druid safe, etc.). The caster can request up to three kinds of animals, until one responds to the summoning. The DM determines the probability of an animal type being within range. The spell can summon giant animals, but it cannot summon monsters such as gorgons, manticores, chimerae, dragons, etc. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 6 Spell Category:Cleric Spell Category:Anti-cleric Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Level 4 Spell Category:Level 5 Spell Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Conjuration Spell